


Disappearances

by bitterperfectionist



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, BAMF John, Captain John Watson, Jealousy, M/M, Military, Parent Sherlock, Parenthood, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Zombie Apocalypse, literally idk but stay tuned, lots of fluff, probably violent, rosie is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterperfectionist/pseuds/bitterperfectionist
Summary: It all started with the disappearances. Next was the electricity which put big cities in chaos. Then people left the city, scared of the rumors of the world ending. They went to the country, living in the forests and camping away from other beings. London was drained, leaving behind a dark, run-down city filled with only the dead and the determined. Sherlock Holmes was one of those who stayed. He stayed until it was too late to leave. How was he supposed to protect his little family from the dead crawling around his city? He had to make a plan.





	Disappearances

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first time actually publishing anything but I'm excited!!!! I just needed to see some parentlock during the Apocalypse, thank you and goodnight.

It all started with the disappearances. First, it was the countless cases of missing animals. Cats, dogs, birds, and even hamsters would disappear and never return to their families. Then children started doing it, but they returned to their families in caskets. Funeral rates skyrocketed. The Yard had no clue how to handle these disappearances, who was doing it? 

Next was the electricity, which put big cities in chaos. Life went haywire, people were terrified by the sudden outbreak of bad luck. The lights, water, heat, and air all went off. Children cried for their night lights but mothers couldn’t help, nor could the Government. 

Sherlock Holmes was one of those who stayed. He stayed until it was too late to leave. How was he supposed to protect his little family from the dead crawling around his city? He had to make a plan. 

***

“I can’t believe this!” Greg is pacing, Mycroft casts worried glances toward him but doesn't dare interrupt his tantrum. “Twenty years of police work and here I am witnessing the most fucked up murders of my life. Are they even murders? The disease can’t possibly be this powerful! All of London is in shreds and Mycroft fucking Holmes can’t even fix it!” He drags a hand over his face, sighing in frustration. 

“Gregory-” Greg puts a hand up to stop him. There’s no time for comfort. 

Everyone Sherlock and I have ever cared for are in this room. Some pace, some cry, and then, of course, there's my darling Rosie playing on the floor with one of Sherlocks magnify glasses. I smile, she’s so happy and innocent through all this rubbish. I look to Sherlock, raising a brow in question. Hopefully, he has some sort of plan. But those blue irises are dark. His face is blank, but I know this to be a look of defeat. We’re fucked. 

“Everyone calm down. We just need to figure out a way to swiftly get out of London. We can’t develop a plan if you all are screaming like fools.” Mycroft's voice raises to authority, even though he is just as clueless as the genius seated before me. 

“You must have a way out Mycroft, you’re the British Government.” Molly’s shy voice breaks the furthered silence. She looks to him meekly, knowing her questions have no answers. 

“It’s above me.” 

“Above you?” Greg hasn’t stopped his pacing. “My, this cannot be above you. You’re you.” He gestures to Mycroft weakly, his voice cracking. 

“The Yard is down, the airports are down, the embassy is down, every office in London has fired their employees. The taxis have stopped and left their cars in the middle of the roads. The Queen is dead and her children are off to Suffix as we speak. The Hospitals were the last to go and here we are, without medical care. There is no British Government left, there is nothing left!” Mycroft rises from his seat, emotion finally leaking from the Ice Man. “We’re good as dead.” 

“No.” Sherlock stares at Rosie, as he speaks. “We have to make it out of London. There are five of us, six with Rosie. If we start in the morning we can gather supplies through the night and make it out of city limits in three days given that we won’t be interrupted. We’ll figure out where to go from there but we have to make it out of London. If you don’t want to go you don’t have to,” he glares at Mycroft, “but my child won’t grow up playing with the dead.” His words bring a blush to my cheeks. I know he loved Rosie but he’s never showed such protection over the little girl, my little girl. I stoop down to pick up the child at hand and place her in my lap, facing Sherlock. She smiles and waves at the man. His lips quirk up, eyes still firey with anger.

“Sherlock is right,” I reply. “We have to be fast but it’s possible.” 

Mycroft and Greg sit, both deep in thought over the plan laid out to them. Molly leans against the doorframe, tears rolling down her cheeks. She looks to me and waits. Squaring her jaw, she nods confidently. 

“Okay.” She whispers.

“Yeah, okay,” Greg admits. He looks at Mycroft and offers a small smile. 

Mycroft sighs, “I trust you brother dear.”


End file.
